


Just A Snip

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [107]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Bucky now has freedom and control of his life. His first step to this new chapter: a haircut.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 10





	Just A Snip

“Hey, babe?” Bucky walks out if the bathroom, towel around his waist, water droplets cascading his body.

You sit up in your shared bed and whistle at him, a smirk on your lips, “Well good morning!”

He playfully rolls his eyes and walks over to you, his damp hair swaying back and forth, “I think I’m gonna get a haircut.”

Your brow cocks up, “A haircut? Really?”

He shrugs, “Just a snip. I need a little change from,” he runs his hands over his damp locks, “all this.”

You agreed, “Yeah. Okay. You want me to take you?”

He shakes his head, “Nah, I looked up the old barbershop I used to go to. Surprisingly, it’s still open. Run by Joe’s grandson now. I’ll go there.”

“What kind of haircut are you thinking?”

“Dunno. Guess we’ll see when I get there. Anyway,” he bends down and presses his lips to yours, “I’m gonna dress up and head out. Let me know if you want me to get anything.”

“Alrighty,” you wave him off and lay back down in bed. Today would be a good day to lie around and do nothing.

* * *

You hear Bucky before you see him. Your back is turned to him as you’re standing before the stove, making lunch.

“Don’t turn around yet, honey. I want you to close your eyes.”

You hesitantly place your wooden spoon down and lower the heat on the stove. You then place your hands over your eyes, “Okay. Eyes closed.”

“Not peeking?”

You shake your head, “Nope! Now c'mon, Buck! I wanna see!”

You feel the warmth of his body as soon as he moves to stand right in front of you. His voice is low and a bit apprehensive, “Before you open your eyes, I just-I hope you really like how I look.”

You snort, “Babe, I’d still love you even if you were bald. Now come on! You’re getting me all anxious!” You’re bouncing on your feet and you’re making Bucky chuckle.

“Alright, open your eyes.”

As soon as your hands drop and your eyes open, they widen in an instant, “Oh my gosh!”

Bucky stands before you, nervously biting his lip. No longer was his hair in shoulder length locks. His hair is a lot shorter now and it reminds you of those pictures you saw of him in the Smithsonian.

“Do-Do you like it?”

You smile wide, reaching over and running your hand through his hair, “This is a lot more than just a snip, Buck.”

He nervously laughs, “Yeah, I, uh, I really just felt like I needed get rid of that hair, that look. It reminded me too much of who I was, of what I’ve done. But this?” He gestures to his head, “This is different, because I’m different now. And Sam said something like this is a great step for recovery.”

“Bucky,” you remove your hand from his hair to cup his face, “You look amazing and I’m proud of you for doing this. You look like a brand new man. Incredibly handsome too.”

He ducks his head as he blushes, “Thanks, baby. I’m really happy you like it. I like it. And I already feel a lot better about myself.”

You lean in and press a gentle kiss to his lips, “I’m so happy for you, Bucky. Recovery isn’t instant, but this is a wonderful step towards it.” You then step back and turn to the stove again, “Now, I’m gonna finish lunch, then we’re gonna spend the rest of the day out in the town. I wanna show off my man to everyone!”

Bucky chuckles and kisses your head, “Whatever you say, honey.”


End file.
